


Story ideas

by Rubbish_bacon



Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubbish_bacon/pseuds/Rubbish_bacon
Summary: So i am really bad at writing fan fictions but i have ideas that come to me a lot so i am going to put them in this.
Kudos: 3





	1. Rules

Some more details about what this is that I am really bad at writing stories but I think I have good ideas. So each chapter will be like a different story ideas. All I ask is that you tell me that you're going to use an idea and that I am given a mention for the idea and that is all to use them.


	2. Harry and the Marauders map HP

This idea came to me while looking through Pinterest. so when Harry gets the map from Gred and Forge they don't tell him the opening password. They tell him some hint so he is not completely lost. so when he is trying to find the password for the map he gets to talk to what his dad, dog father, moony, and the traitor in a way were like in school. if you don't remember how that work think of when Snape tried to open the map without the password of the map so when he tryed to open it forcefully and the map's response was giving him rude comments.

I don't care if you add this an existing fanfic or if this is just a one shot you want to write. All i ask is that if you do put a mention in like the chapter summary or whatever floats your boat. 


	3. Dipper GF

Dipper only gose to gravity falls the one summer because he didn't make a whole lot of frends or whatever reason you want. the summer after there junior year he gose to gravity falls because mable begged him to go and mable has been going every year sense the first time. At forst he doesn't agree because there were some books hewants to read but mable said he gould read his books inthe woods (he still likes the outdoors and being outside) then he agrees because it is his sister and he loves her and when he gets there he is dressed as like a city kid kinda.when they get there and into town he is mostly on his phone and mable is looking around everywhere because she missed the place but dipper really doesn't want to be there so he is on his phone. evey body like doesn't recognize him because really at first (they do that kinda double take when they look at him) every one has the crap dipper is hot now kinda vibe becuse as mable went to gravity falls for the summer dipper started going to the gym to get fit not jacked but slightly muscular. He still never got out of his faze where he liked to read and study stuff. I think it would be cool where he was like wicked smart and started to read like medical and scince books and now is in like collage area level because he had nothing else to do.


	4. Circus HP

Harry kills his aunt and uncle in a bit of accidental magic. he can be what ever age for that but after words he run's away and some how ends up in a circus. He works with snakes and he also can do other things like traipse I like traipse the most and is quite smart for his age. he travels around with the circus so he doesn't have a big British accent but he still has one just not as prominent And sense he travels aroundand he can speak many languages. when he gets his hogwarts letter he replies Like a normal person or he gets a letter from one of the other schools or all the ones you want. I feel like he would be a mix of revenclaw, slitherin and griffndor. For ravenclaw he would have the not erge to learn what the teacher is teaching but in that dark magic and from slitherin all those attributes like cunning and ambition and that stuff and from griffndor the brave because he does traipse

That is all i can think of now but i will probably add more to it because i have a lot of ideas for this


End file.
